


Crimson Play

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Mairon likes to remind him of that, melkor is a cock hungry slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: It makes a huge difference now, for Melkor loves wearing lipstick in precise moments of their closeness.





	Crimson Play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is somehow the second part of [the crimson kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536041)  
> Hope you enjoy it...I know, I should stop it.

 “You’re working a little overtime”, Melkor whispers softly, pressing his nose into the bed of light-blonde hair behind his ear. Before Mairon can even start to respond, Melkor’s mouth finds his neck and begins assaulting his flesh, the urge to crush his sweetly welcoming body against his is almost inescapable. Sliding his hand softly around his nape, he pulls him into his lips. Mairon does not resist whatsoever, and, almost immediately, his tongue is at the back of Melkor’s throat. They kiss passionately, and Mairon’s hands find their way to either side of his face, pulling him in harder. After a few seconds of their lustful lip-lock, Melkor pulls away sharply and pulls the cylindrical tube from his pocket, placing the lipstick on the glass surface of the desk.

For some seconds, Mairon stares at him with a devilish half-grin. He knows how to make his luscious lips look even more sensually attractive. Once he feels pleased enough in that thought, he proceeds to apply passionate and thick layers of red lipstick straight to his pout. It makes a huge difference now, for Melkor loves wearing lipstick in precise moments of their closeness: the crimson wax has the power to transform him, turning his lips into a pleasure tool in its sublimated state, traces of oral sadism satisfied by being Mairon’s skilful slut.

Without a word, Mairon starts unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing him his taut and ringed nipples. He grabs Melkor’s head and hold it to the sweetest points of his chest, “Suck them hard, mark them”, encouraging him to leave marks there.

Oh, that’s what Melkor has been lusting for. He takes the hard nipple into the mouth, softly kisses full-lips around his areola and only then sucks it all the way in, grazing it with the teeth as he pulls it in, making Mairon moan low, almost inaudible moans. He draws the nipple deeper into the mouth and flicks the tongue over the hard nub once again before tugging the thick ring with his teeth. Mairon’s eyes close and he moans at the delicious feeling of the flesh stiffening further. Then Melkor pulls back and they both look down admiring the rouge marks all around the nipple. Yes, Mairon got it right: somehow, it looks sexier now making the ring look more sinful.  
So Melkor goes to the other one and gives that the same soft treatment. The mark is not quite as clear as the first, being somewhat blurred but Mairon seems satisfied with the efforts anyway: he pulls him close and kisses him hungrily, carnally. They can taste the sweet flavour of the red lipstick as Mairon works his mouth on his, his tongue forcefully demanding entry into his mouth. Melkor relinquishes and Mairon’s tongue is very soon thrusting between his lips as if he is fucking his mouth with it.

Reaching down to his pocket, Mairon retrieves the cylinder of the lipstick and repairs the damage of his aggressive kissing. As soon as the red brings stunningly out the colour of his icy eyes, Mairon hums in satisfaction cherishing the velvety plump perfection and makes the makeup slide back into his pocket.

Then, Mairon leisurely unbuttons his trousers and pushes them down, his cock already hard and full. In a single fluid motion, Melkor falls to his knees, gracefully bends over and purses his lips around it, sucking at the head. The perfect lips ring Mairon in a lewd ‘O’ as he feels the delicate pressure of a hot, playful tongue caressing and responding to the eager throb of his rock-hard erection. Mairon wants to stay like this forever, with the head of the cock lodged in that full sweet mouth. Melkor stops, showing and admiring himself the glistening crimson ring of lipstick he made around the tip of the cock. Mairon can’t bear the view and groans shamefully at the spectacle: “My perfect cock hungry slut”, he prises Melkor with a soft and low tone of voice, stroking his cheek with tenderness.

With those sweet words, which make him feel adored and consecrated, Melkor swoops down to the awaiting erection and swallows his cock, slowly working it all the way down his throat. He doesn't use his hands: he swallows as much as he can, then pushes himself to go a little deeper, loving the sensation of Mairon’s warm cock inside his mouth. He swirls his lips, making his red mark along the shaft. All at once, he twists his head and Mairon groans at the clenching stimulation around his hardness. He begins to pull his head back, but he does it languidly allowing his wet cock to appear centimetre by centimetre, caressed by those full and reddened lips. Opening his eyes and looking up at him, Melkor lets the cock fall from his mouth. His lips are hopelessly smeared and Mairon can’t help to moan softly with pleasure.

Melkor dedicates himself to his balls: first one, then the other into his mouth, kissing them carefully and marking them too with the red stain: everything of Mairon belongs to him, and finally he’s able to make him look glorious.  
He then licks from the base of the cock all the way to the top of his shaft and takes it back into the mouth to his task: opening the mouth wide, he engulfs the cock in the gorgeous pout of his slippery crimson lips. And he seems almost to devour Mairon in his fervour.

Enjoying the power he now possesses, Mairon reaches down and grabs a handful of his raven-black hair, and forces his head back, so that he can admire his red lips at work and his stunning icy eyes just with one look. He starts to pump his hips in rhythm with Melkor’s eager sucking fucking his mouth now, holding him in place while he pumps in and out of his sensuous lips, back and forth relentlessly. A tease of tongue, another hot, deeper gulp, and more of the crimson oral heaven: head bobs faster, sucking, sliding, salivating until Mairon throbs with pleasure, until a slick of saliva and lipstick smears the entire length of the shaft. At any second, Mairon knows, he will come with bliss between his skilful red lips.

Feeling the warm fluids flowing down his lips, Melkor purrs in pleasure while following him off over the cliff into a grunting orgasm and spills over onto his own cock.  
There is a trickle of come leaking out the corner of his mouth and Mairon looks mesmerised as his tongue snakes out and licks it up: he insists on the same spot until there is no more left on his red smeared lips.

Melkor is worried they are done, but Mairon offers him a help to stand and sit down on the tufted armchair. Melkor then gently slides him into his lap, so that Mairon can taste himself on his lips as they kiss slowly, still breathing hard in their blessed afterglow. Snuggling even more closely, Mairon lets Melkor’s fingers play idly in his soft hair.

“You, hungry whore”, Mairon says nuzzling his cheek, shattering his romantic illusions _almost_ completely, before pulling him closer for another kiss on those beautiful swollen lips.

Unwilling to allow any real employments to come back into focus, they just keep with that sweet kissing in a muffled world made of kinky crimson lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Thank you for reading♡  
> If you liked this fic, try with: [The crimson kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536041) (rating: Mature)


End file.
